


Candy Land

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Board Games, CandyLand - Freeform, Community: disney_kink, Core Four, F/M, Gen, Misgendering, Tamora calls a group of three people (including two men) 'ladies'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The Core Four plays a board game together.





	Candy Land

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Vanellope and the others spend some quality time playing her favorite board game Candy Land."

“So, when is Miss President Sugar gonna show up?” Tamora Calhoun asked.

She sat on a luxurious couch in the Penthouse at the Niceland Apartments in Felix and Ralph’s game. She was in simple civilian clothes, her arms resting on the back of the couch, with Felix lying next to her, his head on her lap.

Ralph sat on a large armchair across from them, and said, “Relax, Calhoun. She’ll be here. She said she wanted to do a group activity. She had to go and get something from her game.”

Tamora barely managed to throw a glare at Ralph when Vanellope came bursting into the room holding a box.

Tamora nudged Felix with her hand, who sat up next to her and each of the three adults watched as Vanellope set down the box on the floor, sitting down in front of it.

“Whatcha got there, Vanellope?” Felix asked.

“It’s my favorite board game!” Vanellope exclaimed. “Candy Land!”

Somehow, none of them were surprised that her favorite board game was a game similar to her home game. And that she would want to share this with the people she felt closest to. 

Ralph climbed down off his chair and sat down next to Vanellope on the floor, taking the box and opening it, pulling out the board carefully.

“Hand me the cards, I’ll shuffle,” Tamora said as she slid gracefully off the couch and sat down next to Vanellope.

“I’ll read the rules,” Felix said, as he sat down in between Ralph and Tamora. 

Vanellope set the four player pieces: plastic gingerbread men in the colors of red, blue, yellow, and green on top of the board. As she watched Ralph and Felix quietly read the rules of the game together, and Tamora shuffle the sixty something cards seriously and carefully, Vanellope had a grin on her face.

When Tamora set the cards down in a reachable spot for all, Ralph said, “All right, pick a guy.”

“I got green!” Vanellope shouted first.

Ralph tossed the green piece to her and took the red one for himself.

Tamora and Felix shared a look and he gestured at her and said, “You first, milady.”

Tamora grinned, pulled his hat off, tossing it aside, and then ruffled his hair (Ralph and Vanellope chuckled). 

And she was not even done with hair ruffling. She ruffled Vanellope’s hair, who squealed loudly.

“Just pick your piece!” Vanellope exclaimed, giggles being apparent in her voice.

Tamora had a quite smile on her face as she took the yellow piece (and Felix took the blue piece, the only one left).

“All right, so according to the rules, you go first, Vanellope,” Felix said. “Then Tammy, myself, and finally, Ralph,”

“Ladies, to start positions,” Tamora said.

As they placed their colored gingerbread at start positions, Vanellope exclaimed, “Winner is the first one who gets to the Candy Castle!” 

“You mean your house?” Ralph asked teasingly.

“Duh, Stinkbrain,” Vanellope said. 

“President Candy Barf,” Ralph retorted. 

“Ralph,” Felix said, afraid this would go on _forever_.

“Pick a card, Schweetz,” Tamora said.

And with Vanellope taking a card from the top of the deck, the game began. 

Various events of their game included Tamora and Felix lost in the Lollipop Woods for a couple of turns:

“At least you don’t have to climb any of the lollipops,” Ralph cheekily said (Vanellope giggled).

Tamora responded with “At least we didn’t _crash_ into the forest on a stolen ship with a Cybug onboard.”

“Touché, Calhoun,” Ralph said. 

As well as Ralph stuck in the Molasses Swamp, to which Vanellope spent the entire time he was stuck in there making jokes about “move your molasses” and giggling.

In the end, Felix was the one who reached the Candy Castle, who earned a high five from Vanellope and Ralph and a forehead kiss from Tamora.


End file.
